Evening Communications
At the end of every week of play, you will be offered the opportunity to do one extra communication segment with your idols just before they go home in the evening. These chat segments are completely optional, as it won't hurt your unit's mood to skip them if you choose. There is a large potential benefit to trying them though. The thing is it's a risk. If you succeed at an Evening Comu it will help significantly improve mood and will raise the unity / danketsu of your group. Conversely, a failed Evening Comu will damage the mood significantly, so you want to be sure you succeed. The choice you will be presented with each week is: X: Deliberately say something. (じっくり話をする) B: We're done for the day. (今日はこれにて) If you choose to do an Evening Comu, it will take the form of one minigame randomly selected from the four possible events. Sadly, you don't get to pick which game. The games are Rock-Paper-Scissors, Look Who's NOT Talking Too, Impressions, and Lectures. = Rock-Paper-Scissors = In this minigame you play Rock-Paper-Scissors (じゃんけん) against one idol of your choice, but with a twist. The objective here is for you to lose (or tie 3 times) in order to improve the girl's mood. You probably remember the rules of the game from your childhood, but in case you don't, here's how to play. Both participants throw out a hand sign on the count of three (except it's spoken as jan-ken-pon! in Japanese). The winner is determined by the following rules: * Rock (グー) beats Scissors (チョキ) * Paper (パー) beats Rock (グー) * Scissors (チョキ) beats Paper (パー) * Throwing the same symbol results in a tie and you throw again, up to 3 times. Hints for Tying or Losing It so happens that the girl will telegraph, through a change in her facial expression, which symbol she's going to throw. Look carefully at her face after she says "jan .. ken .." and just before your choices come up on screen. You'll see her expression shift to a new one. By comparing your girl's new expression to the descriptions in the table, you can be guaranteed to tie or lose every time. Optionally, if you want to learn to do it without the table, in truth you really only need to memorize one facial expression per girl. For example, you memorize what Rock looks like for Haruka. If you see she's going to throw Rock, you pick Scissors. If you see she's going to throw something-not-Rock, then pick Paper; you'll either successfully lose or end up in a tie and throw again. Facial Expressions Table = Look Who's NOT Talking Too = In this minigame, two of the girls in your idol unit will say a phrase at the same time while the third one will not speak. Your objective is to pick out which girl remained silent. You have to depend on how well you can recognize the different idols' voices. Idol Vocal Characteristics This table will help point out some of the characteristics that people have observed in the idols' voices during this segment, in case you would like some help. Remember you only need to worry about the girls that are actually in your unit, and you're looking for the one who didn't speak. Names are included in both Japanese and English since all the answers you can give will be displayed onscreen in kanji. = Impressions = In this game just one idol will speak, and she will disguise her voice by doing an impression of someone or some thing. It could be an impression of another idol's trademark speech patterns, the boss, the producer, an animal, or anything else she thinks of, and she will ask the question "who am I?" in the style she chose. Your objective is to name the girl who performed the impression. Impression Repertoire Here are different impressions each girl is known to do. Remember that you only need to worry about the three girls in your unit, and you can pause the game as the impressionist is speaking if you need some time to look up the line. = Lectures = When the interpersonal relations within your unit aren't going so well, the producer might give one of the girls a lecture or friendly advice to improve the mood. This one isn't a game so much as a more serious conversation. Your goal is to select the answers that put together an inspirational speech for the girl getting lectured. Determining Who is Getting the Lecture You can tell in advance (before your answer choices pop up) which girl is getting the lecture. Look for the person whose facial expression has changed and who is shifting their body around uncomfortably. That'll be who is getting the talking-to. Your other two girls should be behaving normally. You can then look up your best answer in the table below for that girl. Haruka Amami Miki Hoshii Chihaya Kisaragi Yayoi Takatsuki Yukiho Hagiwara Makoto Kikuchi Mami Futami Takane Shijou Hibiki Ganaha Category:Idolm@ster 2